Captured
by Virtute et Armis
Summary: "Like ravaging a rose, he tried to destroy it, but finds the fragments all the more beautiful, all the more alluring." Sasuke is captured by Itachi and these are Sasuke's thoughts. hinted Itasasu. M to be safe. AU  ?


Warnings: abuse, incest(?)

A note, since I don't use names in this:

Captured= Sasuke

Captor= Itachi

* * *

**Captured**

The pulsing was between his shoulder blades, harsh and pounding and unrelenting. A moan passed his lips. An eye slowly opened. Blood obscured his vision and his breath, causing a rankling cough to escape in curt measures. His hands twitched, but the binds held fast. The cold concrete was a welcome sensation on his stomach, legs, and face; everything else felt so numb. He attempted to move, but the chains did not simply bind his limbs together, but also bound him to the ground. He should probably feel hopeless about now, but he didn't; at least he knew the captor.

The cell door opened. The iron bars grated. He turned his head to see the forming shadow carrying a miniscule load. _A plate_ he recognized quickly as the flat ware was placed before his nose. He could smell the food; the nauseating scent of dango. "_Eat my sweet"_ he heard, but did he really? His ears felt like they were filled with cotton and his head too heavy to move. The dango lay untouched for the next two hours.

Sensation was returning and his buttocks hurt as if he had been abused by a two ton gorilla. Thinking on it, he supposed his captor could be described as such. A greasy two ton gorilla with yellow, rotten teeth in a swollen mouth, the eyes are small and jaundiced; the fingers are limber, but fumbling. He scoffed, though, as he realized he was lying. If that were all true, he'd be a two ton gorilla as well. Although he felt slimy, he knew it was not grease. Although he felt the feather-light touch of paralysis, he knew it was not fur. His fingers may be fumbling, but they were not that of an ape. And his (his captor), oh god _his everything was perfect_. He spat, but the spit didn't leave his mouth: the thoughts didn't leave his head.

When his captor made his entrance, the captured was asleep. The dango lay by his mouth, a few bits nibbled and consumed. A thin string of vomit hung from the swollen mouth and crusted by his collar bone. The deep scores of the whip hatched his back. The searing touch of the flames puckered the skin on his arms. He groaned when a booted foot nudged his torso, tossing his head for an instant to catch a glimpse. The captor saw recognition light in the eyes and then the furious muscle spasms that denoted struggle.

_I have to get out of here. I have to getoutofhere. Ihavetogetoutofhere. I have to. _

_Ihaveto…_

_I…_

_I…_

…_Oh god…_

The hands he knew so well, the hands he knew he had as well, grabbed his chin and forced him to look upward. His captor was clean shaven, the only shadows on his face caused by his strong bone structure. His lips were pert, slightly bruised, and his nose didn't hang as straight as it used to. The area below his eyes was swollen from sleep deprivation; caused by hideous dreams which were in turn caused by him, the captured. He had marred this man's face, but it was still so beautiful. Like ravaging a rose, he tried to destroy it, but finds the fragments all the more beautiful, all the more alluring.

The lips moved, embracing words the captured could not hear. Fingers ran through his hair, scratching his scalp the way his (_no our)_ mother would to calm them. He subconsciously leaned into the touch, the thumb circling gently behind his ear now. Those bruised lips finally met his in a slow, melting kiss. A tongue lapped at the wounds from prior abuse and tickled his teeth. A perfectly white smile flickered like a flame- a sort of gift to the captured (for the captured loved his smile and only, always, wanted it for himself).

"I love you." The captor murmured, receding into familiar shadows. The shadows the captured could never penetrate: bound by either social rules or his own fears or, now, fetters- he could never reach his captor. The captor disappeared, his steps softly echoing and his steps had always been soft. His embraces had once been soft as well; back when the shadows were small and when nightmares and dreams were not the same. His captor had held him through the nights and the days, promising to never let go. The captured scoffed, he supposed the captor really never had let go.

* * *

Confused as to who was who?

Captured: Sasuke

Captor: Itachi

Not confused?

Then review! Or at least tell me your thoughts and critique.


End file.
